dragonagefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Usunięta zawartość
[[Plik:Boski qunari.jpg|thumb|250px|Grafika koncepcyjna z Inkwizycji przedstawiająca Inkwizytora qunari jako Boskiego.]] Usunięta zawartość – treści wycięte z poszczególnych odsłon serii Dragon Age lub zmienione na różnych etapach ich produkcji. Część takich materiałów nigdy nie wyszła poza fazę planowania albo została porzucona we wcześniejszych wersjach gier. Inne przetrwały stosunkowo długo i zostały zrealizowane, ale ostatecznie BioWare zdecydowało się na ich usunięcie, pozostawiając jednak w kodzie ich ślady. Niektóre z nich można odblokować za pomocą modów albo konsoli deweloperskiej, są one jednak niekanoniczne. Usunięta zawartość Dragon Age: Początek * Początkowo człowiek miał posiadać trzy historie pochodzenia: szlachcica, maga i plebejusza. Pochodzenie plebejusza zostało usunięte, ponieważ nie pasowało do tonu gry, a dodatkowo nie pozwalały na to ograniczenia czasowe. Pochodzić miał on z Redcliffe, a w plikach gry zachowało się kilka dialogów odnoszących się do tego pochodzenia. Przez pewien czas BioWare rozważało również pochodzenie AwaraDavid Gaider: Lore Question: The Old Fereldan Tribes (ang.) The BioWare Forum, 2010-02-24.. ** W pochodzeniu człowieka plebejusza czarnym charakterem miał być Dwyn, jednak pomysł ten porzucono na bardzo wczesnym etapie. W toolsecie gry krasnolud opisywany jest jako lichwiarz, „ogólnie nieprzyjemny typ”, „szczwany i wredny, zachłanny jakich mało, rozpustny”. Zadłużeni byli u niego rodzice ludzkiego plebejusza. * Jowan miał być pełnoprawnym członkiem drużyny, którego Strażnik mógł zwerbować poprzez powołanie się na Prawo Werbunku po uleczeniu arla Eamona. Pomysł ten został jednak porzucony na bardzo wczesnych etapach prac nad grąDavid Gaider: DLC Idea: Recruit Jowan (ang.) The BioWare Forum, 2009-10-20.. * David Gaider wyjawił, że w jednym ze wczesnych scenariuszy gry Celene I miała odwiedzić Denerim. Król Cailan zamierzał rozwieść się z Anorą, żeby poślubić cesarzową, jednak o planie dowiedział się teyrn LoghainDavid Gaider: Dragon Age 2 PAX Day 3 David Gaider Interview (ang.) Ustream, 2010-10.. * Pierwotnie w towarzyszach Strażnika mogło rozwijać się skażenie mrocznych pomiotów, co ostatecznie miało prowadzić do poddania ich rytuałowi Dołączenia po zjeździe możnychDavid Gaider: Your companions and the Taint (ang.) The BioWare Forum, 2009-12-04.. * Początkowo Sten, tak jak i pozostali qunari, mieli mieć rogi, tak jak miało to miejsce w Dragon Age II i ''Inkwizycji''.'' Pomysł ten zarzucono, ponieważ powodował błędy graficzne. W celu rozwiązania problemu, do kanonu dopisano informację, że qunari nieposiadający rogów uważani są za jednostki nieprzeciętne. * Przez pewien czas możliwe było przyłączenie do drużyny Loghaina bez konieczności usuwania z niej Alistaira. Miało to skutkować m.in. ich rozmową odnośnie króla Cailana w ''Powrocie do Ostagaru. * Z gry usunięto zadanie, w którym propagandysta Renold oczerniał Strażnika na polecenie Loghaina. Jeżeli zrekrutowano teyrna, mógł on skonfrontować się z Renoldem, twierdząc, że nie autoryzował jego działań i nalegać, żeby przestał. Zadanie nazywało się „Oczernianie na żądanie” i rozgrywało się w Denerim. * Z gry usunięto zadanie z kilkoma sierotami, które – wykorzystywane przez nieznaną osobę lub grupę – zajmowały się kradzieżami. * W grze miał znajdować się kolejny łańcuch zadań podobnych do drobnych przysług zlecanych przez karczmarza z Pod Nienażartym Szlachcicem. * Pierwotnie Strażnik miał odnaleźć Shale w Redcliffe. * Wynne miała rozpoznać, jeżeli Strażnik stał się magiem krwi, co wpłynęłoby na komtura Gregora i templariuszy pod koniec zadania . Wycięto również odniesienie do „tylko jednego Strażnika-maga w danym momencie”, ponieważ nie zgadzało się ono z kanonem. * Strażnik mógł spróbować oddać Morrigan Gregorowi i templariuszom ze względu na to, że jest apostatką, ta jednak użyłaby umiejętności zmiany kształtu i uciekła, uniemożliwiając pojmanie jej. Dragon Age II * Przez pewien czas scenarzyści nie mieli pewności, czy to Anders będzie obecną w Przebudzeniu postacią, która w Dragon Age II pojawi się jako jedność z Justynianem – początkowo miała być nią Velanna. * W klinice Andersa w Kirkwall miał pojawić się Pan Skoczysław, twórcy nie mieli jednak wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby opracować dla niego nowy model. W późniejszym czasie zasugerowano, żeby kostur Andersa zdobiła kocia czaszka, jednak David Gaider nazwał taki pomysł „okrutnym”AICOSU: You never told us about the DA3 spoilers you got from David G! (ang.) Tumblr, 2011-08-08.. * Shale miała pojawić się w zadaniu „Poszukiwania Shale”, które ostatecznie zastąpiono zadaniem David Gaider: Your Random Dragon Age Question? (ang.) The BioWare Forum, 2011-05-20.. * Merin miał dołączyć do Szarych Strażników, jeżeli przeżył w zadaniu . * Orsino początkowo nie miał być bossem, jeżeli Hawke sprzymierzył się z magami. BioWare uznało jednak, że w grze potrzebny jest kolejny boss. * Connor miał pojawić się w Katowni wraz z Teaganem, o ile przeżył w Początku. * Pierwotnie fabuła gry miała koncentrować się na templariuszach ścigających Hawke’a albo Bethany. Pościg ten był powodem, dla którego zapuścili się na Głębokie Ścieżki, chcąc na jakiś czas uciec z miasta. * W jednym ze scenariuszy gry znajdował się wątek poświęcony Hawke’owi-magowi, który trafia do Pustki. Został on porzucony, ponieważ był zbyt skomplikowany, a dodatkowo nie sprawdzał się tak, jak zamierzali twórcyAshfae: David Gaider Interview (ang.) LiveJournal, 2012-01-29.. * Początkowo każdy akt miał kończyć się wyolbrzymioną i przedramatyzowaną wersją konfrontacji z finalnym przeciwnikiem, podobnie jak miało to miejsce w przesadzonej wersji prologu opowiadanej przez Varrika. * Na potrzeby kampanii marketingowej Dragon Age II stworzono zwiastuny poświęcone wszystkim towarzyszom Hawke’a, jednak ostatecznie nigdy nie zostały one wydane. Ich narratorem był Varrik, który przedstawiał swoją opinię na temat towarzyszy. * W pewnym momencie Hawke miał osobiście spotkać się z Kasandrą. W spotkanie zaangażowana była wielka kapłanka Elthina. * W grze pojawić miało się zadanie poboczne z Merrill pocieszającą Hawke’a po tym, jak Carver dołączył do Szarych Strażników, podobne do tego, w którym rozmawia ona z nim, kiedy Carver dołączył do templariuszy. * Początkowo celem zadania było uratowanie górników i Jansena. Częściowo winny wydarzeniom w kopalni był również Hubert Bartiere, który wiedział o obecności wielkiego smoka, wobec czego górnicy mieli domagać się od niego odszkodowania. * Jeżeli Komendant ukończył zadanie i stworzył Czujność, Hawke miał mieć możliwość zdobycia owego miecza. * Książę na wygnaniu początkowo koncentrować miał się na Sebastianie Vaelu i Nathanielu Howie, pomysł ten został jednak porzucony, ponieważ Nahtaniel mógł zostać stracony w Przebudzeniu. * W Dziedzictwie miało pojawić się zadanie polegające na odnalezieniu na Głębokich Ścieżkach skarbu Gorithan-Sharok albo „Bohater Kal-Sharok”, jednak zostało ono usunięte w finalnej wersji z nieznanych powodów. * W Dziedzictwie miały pojawić się wrzeszczoty, jednak zostały usunięte z niewiadomych przyczyn. Dragon Age: Inkwizycja * W jednej ze wcześniejszych wersji gry, w zadaniu osobistym Cole’a miała pojawić się trzecia opcja, która umożliwiała graczowi, żeby Cole zabił templariuszaLadyInsanity: Creating Believable Characters in Dragon Age (ang.). * Jeśli gracz nie wykonał zadania osobistego Cole’a, ale był on obecny w drużynie podczas finałowej walki, Koryfeusz miał przejąć kontrolę nad duchem i zmusić go do walki z Inkwizytorem. Opcja ta została usunięta, ponieważ była zbyt skomplikowana, żeby w odpowiedni sposób zaimplementować ją w grze. * Na pewnym etapie produkcji, Inkwizytor lub Inkwizytorka mogli zostać Boskim albo Boską. Było to trudne dla mężczyzny, a jeszcze trudniejsze dla qunari. Wątek ten ostatecznie porzucono, ponieważ stał w zbyt dużej sprzeczności z mitologią uniwersumMatt Rhodes: DA:I - Divine Heretic (ang.) Blog Matta Rhodesa, 2014-12-16.. * W grze miał pojawić się Anders, będący kimś w rodzaju Szalonego Pustelnika z Początku, jednak pomysł ten zarzuconoMatt Rhodes: DA:I - Anders (ang.) Blog Matta Rhodesa, 2014-12-16.. * Usunięte z gry dialogi sugerują, że na pewnym etapie produkcji Cullen i Solas mieli być opcją romansową również dla Inkwizytora. W przypadku Solasa BioWare zarzuciło ten pomysł, żeby uniknąć tropu „zdeprawowanego biseksualisty”Patrick Weekes na Twitterze, 2015-08-15.. * Żelazny Byk początkowo zamiast jednego oka miał mieć jedną rękę – w trakcie walki, zamiast kończyny korzystał z protezy. Z pomysłu tego zrezygnowano, ponieważ był on trudny w realizacji, a dodatkowo uznano, że tworzenie wyjątkowego stylu walki dla jednej postaci zajmie zbyt dużo czasuCasper Konefal: Iron Bull (ang.) The Art of Casper Konefal, 2014-12-07.. Na podstawie materiału zaprezentowanego przez BioWare podczas targów Digiexpo 2013, zauważyć można pewne różnice względem wersji alfa a finalnym produktemPottero: Co usunięto z „Inkwizycji”? (pol.) Świat Thedas, 2015-10-01.: * Podczas produkcji usunięto z gry możliwość podejmowania przez Inkwizytora wyborów wpływających na świat i poszczególne lokacje. * W grze odwiedzić można było kilka dodatkowych lokacji, w tym m.in. Przełęcz Mroźnego Grzbietu w Fereldenie, Moczary Nahashin w Orlais oraz Południowe Pustkowie, będące kolejnym obszarem pustynnym. * Ze względu na ograniczenia konsol, wszystkie wersje zostały znacząco zubożone, w tym m.in. poprzez zmniejszenie ilości postaci, które jednocześnie widać na ekranie. Przełożyło się to również na zmiany w systemie walki – zamiast większej ilości przeciwników, pojawia się ich mniej, ale są oni trudniejsi do pokonania. Walka w Inkwizycji miała być również prowadzona z wykorzystaniem elementów otoczenia – w wersji prealfa możliwe było np. zamrożenie wrogów za pomocą czarów, a następnie zrzucenie na nich niestabilnych fragmentów konstrukcji, co zabijało ich natychmiast. * Możliwe było dostosowywanie zdobywanych przez Inkwizycję twierdz poprzez przypisywanie im funkcji wojskowych, politycznych albo wywiadowczych. Operacje dostępne miały być z poziomu zdobytych twierdz, a nie ze stołu narad w Podniebnej Twierdzy, a ich ilość uzależniona od liczby agentów Inkwizycji w okolicy. Multimedia Dragon Age: Początek Śmierć Cailana|Rozmowa Loghaina i Alistaira na temat śmierci Cailana. Propagandzista Renold|Rozmowa Loghaina z propagandzistą Renoldem. Zadania poboczne|Fragmenty zadań pobocznych. Strażnik magiem krwi|Wynne wyjawia komturowi Gregorowi, że Strażnik jest magiem krwi. Morrigan i templariusze|Strażnik wyjawia komturowi Gregorowi, że Morrigan jest apostatką. Dragon Age II Varrik – wycięte linie 1|Narracja Varrika do zwiastunów poświęconych towarzyszom. Varrik – wycięte linie 1|Varrik o sobie i Kasandrze oraz o Teaganie i Connorze. Varrik o Hawke’u|Varrik o specjalizacji Hawke’a. Elthina o Hawke’u i Kasandrze|Niewykorzystany fragment dialogu z wielką kapłanką Elthiną, w którym wspomina ona o spotkaniu Hawke’a i Kasandry. Dragon Age II – Kościany Szyb|Niewykorzystane dialogi dla alternatywnej wersji zadania „Kościany Szyb”. Dragon Age II – Merin Szarym Strażnikiem|Odtworzona przez fanów scena z zadania „Złoto głupców” po tym, jak Merin dołączył do Szarych Strażników. Dragon Age II – oszalała Meredith|Wyolbrzymiona przez Varrika wersja konfrontacji Hawke’a z komtur Meredith Stannard. Dragon Age II – wycięta zawartość z Merrill|Odtworzona przez fanów scena, w której Merrill pociesza Hawke’a po tym, jak Carver dołączył do Szarych Strażników. Dragon Age: Inkwizycja Anders pustelnik.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna przedstawiająca Andersa jako pustelnika. Żelazny Byk bez ręki.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna przedstawiająca Żelaznego Byka bez ręki oraz projekt protezy. Żelazny Byk bez ręki 2.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna przedstawiająca Żelaznego Byka bez ręki. Kategoria:Dragon Age: Początek Kategoria:Dragon Age II Kategoria:Dragon Age: Inkwizycja Kategoria:Artykuły o prawdziwym świecie en:Cut content